It Froze Me
It Froze Me is the ninth song on the album Nothing for Juice. Lyrics I saw you in the blazing light When the lotus caught fire In the middle of the night It froze me It froze me I saw you coming closer real slow You grabbed hold I let go Yeah I saw you in the blazing light I saw you I saw you alright It froze me It froze me It froze me It froze me Comments by John Darnielle About this Song * "I'll tell you a secret. Most of the songs I used to write were just made-up stories but... I think I wrote so many made-up stories so I could bury the real songs. Nobody would catch me. This is a real love song." -- 2006-06-13 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *1996-11-11 - Schauspielhaus - Bochum, Germany *1996-11-13 - Dreikonigkeller - Frankfurt, Germany *1997-06-14 - Zoot's - Detroit, MI *1997-06-21 - Tokyo Rose - Charlottesville, VA *1997-07-16 - Capitol Theater - Olympia, WA *2000-10-15 - Go! Rehearsal Studios, Room 4 - Carrboro, NC *2001-04-21 - The Olde Club - Swarthmore, PA *2002-03-07 - Independent Media Center - Urbana, IL *2002-03-11 - The Maintenance Shop - Ames, IA *2002-10-04 - Le Club Shock - Rochester, NY *2002-10-09 - The Cobblestone - Dublin, Ireland *2002-10-10 - ICA - London, England *2002-11-03 - The Grog Shop - Cleveland, OH *2002-11-08 - Go! Rehearsal Studios, Room 4 - Carrboro, NC *2003-01-29 - Mean Fiddler - London, England *2003-02-01 - Briton's Protection - Manchester, England *2003-02-18 - Uffes Källare - Växjö - Gothenberg, Sweden *2003-04-04 - Macrock Festival - Court Square Theatre - Harrisonburg, VA *2003-04-06 - Gate City Noise - Greensboro, NC *2003-04-08 - Beta Bar - Tallahassee, FL *2003-04-09 - Will's Pub - Orlando, FL *2003-07-02 - The Guinguette Pirate - Paris, France *2003-09-26 - Walter's on Washington - Houston, TX *2003-10-03 - Berbati's Pan - Portland, OR *2003-11-11 - Kimmel Center - New York University - New York, NY *2004-02-11 - Mills College Chapel - Oakland, CA *2004-02-20 - Will's Pub - Orlando, FL *2004-03-02 - First Unitarian Church - Philadelphia, PA *2004-03-03 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2004-05-27 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2004-10-18 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2005-03-25 - Rubber Gloves - Denton, TX *2005-06-18 - China Clipper - Olympia, WA *2005-07-04 - Fulton Mall Parking Garage - Brooklyn, NY *2005-10-12 - The Canopy Club - Urbana, IL *2005-10-20 - Uptown Theatre - Washington, PA *2006-06-13 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2006-09-26 - Middle East Downstairs - Cambridge, MA *2007-03-10 - Steynberg Gallery - San Luis Obispo, CA *2007-12-10 - Oran Mor - Glasgow, Scotland *2008-03-13 - Pearl Street - Northampton, MA *2008-11-06 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2009-11-11 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2011-05-27 - Manchester Academy 3 - Manchester, England *2011-05-30 - The Cluny - Newcastle, England *2011-06-17 - The Biltmore Cabaret - Vancouver, British Columbia *2011-06-18 - Aladdin Theater - Portland, OR *2011-06-26 - Rhino's Youth Media Center & All-Ages Club - Plan-It-X Fest - Bloomington, IN *2011-07-13 - 1982 Bar - Gainesville, FL *2011-10-29 - A Haunted Hot Tub Halloween - Littlefield - New York, NY *2012-02-03 - The Blind Tiger - Greensboro, NC *2012-12-09 - Club Congress - Tucson, AZ *2012-12-10 - The Irenic - San Diego, CA *2012-12-12 - Masonic Lodge - Hollywood Forever Cemetery - Los Angeles, CA *2012-12-13 - Troubadour - West Hollywood, CA *2012-12-14 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2012-12-16 - Aladdin Theater - Portland, OR *2012-12-17 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2013-06-03 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2013-06-08 - Port City Music Hall - Portland, ME *2013-06-16 - Space - Evanston, IL *2013-06-24 - Culture Room - Ft. Lauderdale, FL *2013-10-18 - Teatre Conde Duque - Madrid, Spain *2014-06-07 - Kilby Court - Salt Lake City, UT *2015-11-22 - Paradiso Noord, Tolhuistuin - Amsterdam, Netherlands *2015-11-23 - Heliogàbal - Barcelona, Spain‎ *2016-04-01 - Bearsville Theater - Woodstock, NY *2017-06-05 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2017-09-11 - Sheldon Concert Hall - St. Louis, MO *2017-09-13 - Englert Theatre - Iowa City, IA *2018-05-28 - Old Town School of Folk Music - Chicago, IL *2019-05-03 - L'Astral - Montreal, QC *2019-07-17 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD *2019-09-17 - House of Blues - San Diego, CA Videos of this Song *2003-07-02 - The Guinguette Pirate - Paris, France *2011-06-17 - The Biltmore Cabaret - Vancouver, British Columbia *2011-10-29 - A Haunted Hot Tub Halloween - Littlefield - New York, NY *2012-12-12 - Masonic Lodge - Hollywood Forever Cemetery - Los Angeles, CA *2019-07-17 - Ottobar - Baltimore, MD Category:Nothing for Juice songs Category:Video